


Katya’s Song

by katyah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crushing, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Katya is anxious and introverted but weird as hell in front of her pals, Love, Pining, Slow Burn, Trixie is religious and repressed as hell, Trixie writes music and is glued to her guitar, country, foreign exchange students, highschool, im really just pouring my frustrations of being a lesbian and living in a small town into a fanfic, like really really slow burn, small town, trixie’s step dad is a piece of shit, trixya - Freeform, yknow how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyah/pseuds/katyah
Summary: Katya is an exchange student from Russia who immediately regrets leaving home when she’s forced into a small, conservative town. It isn’t until she meets Trixie Mattel, a repressed country girl with huge dreams does she really figure out small-town-living and frankly, herself.





	1. Chapter 1

She despised it. With every fiber of her soul.   
Katya was filled to the brink with a burning hate for this small town that she was all the sudden forced into.  
She hated the lack of things to do to occupy herself. She hated the overly religious atmosphere. She hated the country and she hated the peoples’ personalities and she hated how there was no culture.   
She signed up for this so that she had at least one good experience before she died. One good friend. One good meal.   
Russia bored her greatly, her strict and unaccepting family, her overly easy schoolwork and the fact that she had next to no friends.   
Katya knew she’d be okay. Katya was clever. She was fluent in three languages and learning two. She was good at every subject, disregarding math. But only a select few of the population of the universe enjoyed and excelled at math, anyways.  
So she signed up for foreign exchange thinking she’d be shipped off to a beautiful, huge city where she’d never run out of things to do.  
She didn’t pay attention to the fact that she’d be sent to an underwhelming small town that she’d never heard of except when she educated herself on that one serial killer. Milwaukee, Wisconsin.  
Katya hated it. So, so passionately.  
She tried to focus on the fact that she’d get to see wonders soon with other foreign exchange students, Washington DC, New York City..   
But her brain decided to let the regret brewing in her head take over.   
Katya didn’t hate the family that was taking her in, though. They were a diverse group of people, probably the most diverse within a 40 mile radius. The couple seemed to ache for culture, it was simply odd that they lived in such a small town. They had no kids, and usually hosted foreign exchange students. So, that’s how Katya was thrown into the mix.  
Katya shared a room with the other foreign exchange student that the family was keeping, which made Katya feel a little less alone. Her name was Courtney, and she was absolutely stunning, and Australian. Katya appreciated that, because Australian accents made her beyond happy. Courtney was also beyond talented, she again had the look, a great personality, and a beautiful singing voice. Katya envied her to some degree, when Katya was on her beat-up phone reading cryptic articles on cryptic things, Courtney was singing and training her voice with various YouTube videos, since no one would even think to hold vocal lessons in a town where all they care about is religion and political views.   
Katya knew Courtney was going to do amazing when they started school, too. Katya knew she would do bad. Not performance wise, but socially? She knew with no hesitation that she’d be absolutely dreadful.   
And so Katya was faced with a challenge. To get through four months of country kids and Courtney’s obnoxiously beautiful personality and kindness, and her overly invested host parents and American schoolwork. Great.

•

Courtney was humming. That’s what woke her up.  
Katya sat up in her bed, squinting tiredly at the sight before her : Courtney at her small desk, applying mascara as she stared into her makeshift vanity. She looked too happy to be starting school. Katya fell back against the soft bed, letting a sigh filled with dread escape her slightly chapped lips, as she stared at the ceiling, trying to make out designs in the texture. “G’mornin’, Kat,” Courtney smiled at herself as she closed the tube of mascara, looking around her collection, carefully selecting a lip gloss. “Are you excited for today?” Katya groaned, closing her eyes and deciding that the answer was evident enough. She blindly slipped out of bed and stumbled to her still unpacked suitcase filled with eccentric clothes to match her eccentric vibe. Katya pulled out a red mock neck along with a plaid skirt that didn’t match at all, and quickly threw it on after peeling off her evening wear. She sat at her own desk, opposite of Courtney’s, and ran her fingers through her white-blonde hair, through the choppy self-cut bangs. She opened her drawer and collected what she would need to get ready: old hairbrush, and old drugstore makeup. She sighed, putting no effort into what she did everyday, haphazardly applying the makeup and brushing her wavy hair. She stood up, feeling a bit self-conscious all the sudden as she caught sight of Courtney’s well-done self and her perfectly prepared school supplies.  
Katya had a few pencils and some textbooks. She shook the thought off, giving herself one last glance in the mirror before leaving the room, trailing behind Courtney.   
“Goodmorning, Courtney, Yekaterina,” said their host-dad, persay. Courtney smiled sweetly, greeting him and grabbing a piece of toast he had prepared. Katya nodded in acknowledgment, taking some toast too as the two blondes walked out of the door.   
Katya took a breath of the bittersweet Wisconsin air, taking a moment to just soak it all in. She took note of the light fog in the air, the grass was dewy against her legs and godforsaken excuse for combat boots. She followed Courtney’s long, wavy locks through the less-than suburban neighborhood to what she assumed was the high-school. Katya made an effort to check her surroundings- identical, boring houses. A church. A drugstore, she logs that into her mind, acknowledging her inner demand for nicotine. Courtney was humming again, bursting into a grin as the highschool came into view. Katya took note of that, too. Her new life for the next few months.  
The halls were already lined with hormones and post-summer depression and stunned looks in Courtney’s wake, and more mocking in Katya’s. She watched Courtney take their identical schedule out from her backpack’s side pocket. “Homeroom is uh, Ms. Visage.” Courtney mumbled, looking up from the paper and for a kind-looking person, Katya assumed. Courtney was silent as her eyes landed on a specifically attractive trio of girls. Katya nodded to herself, understanding. The new beautiful exchange student would definitely align with three native beautiful girls. One, with dark hair and bangs took note of Courtney approaching, staring at her until she reached the group. “G’day, do any of you girls know where Ms. Visage’s homeroom is?” Courtney asked beyond kindly, and Katya felt heat rush to her face as the girls made their first impressions. Katya got a good glance at them before looking down at her feet, and she was honestly surprised. The one talking to Courtney, looked like a mere drawing of a woman, her mug painted to perfection, just like the next, who had blonde beach waves and an Intricately painted face. The third stood the most out to Katya, she looked like a softened combination of Dolly Parton, Angelyne, and a doll. She had lightened blonde curls cascading just passed her shoulders, and her huge eyes and notable cheekbones all just added on to the theory that she was a life-sized doll.   
“That’s so funny! We’re both obviously new here, so thank you,” this snapper Katya out of her thoughts, and all the sudden, the five girls were making their way to the classroom of Ms. Visage for their first homeroom of sophomore year. “I’m Courtney by the way,” Katya heard as she followed behind them. “I’m Violet. This is Pearl and Trixie.” She introduced, sweetly saying their names. Courtney shot Katya a look, making her flush as she remembered what she should most-likely do in the situation of continuous introductions. “I’m Katya. Katya Zamolodchikova.” She smiled wildly at the girls as they wondered at her long name and heavy Russian tongue. She felt more herself than the awkward one with a weirder fashion sense and less-polished exterior. She smiled to herself. The girls engaged in more conversation as they finally reached their destination, filing in after each other. Courtney took her seat with the rest of the girls as if this was all premeditated, she fit right in. Katya awkwardly shuffled into a seat next to the Barbie-looking one, who she still wasn’t even sure was Trixie or Pearl. She smiled at Katya, pulling out a pink, badazzled notebook. The rhinestones read Trixie Mattel, which finally clicked everything in place for Katya. “Trixie.” She said, ripping her eyes away from the notebook and at the girl.   
“My name sounds cool when you say it. You’re from Russian, right?” Katya nodded at that. “с любовью,” she replies, and Trixie nods dumbly, vaguely pretending to know what she said. “I’m sorry you had to come here and not somewhere cooler,” and then Katya chuckles softly because she agrees so much and she really sees Trixie’s soul for a second- someone with dreams immensely bigger than the population of the town she was stuck in. Trixie stared longingly at the notebook, making Katya just a bit curious as to what contents it might hold. But she kept her mouth shut. “It’s better than where I lived,” Katya twists the truth, they both suck in her book. “But I’m excited to meet new people.” She says, and she feels awkward- too professional. She hates that in conversations. But she deals with it here because she sees something in the chick sitting beside her.   
Then the bell rings.  
And the saddest story of them all, class starts.  
•••


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie hated it too, to say the least.  
You’d think someone as country as her would love the rural lands that surrounded her, where even if it was silent, you could still hear phantom country music playing. She wanted to break away, go somewhere less suffocating. Like Tennessee. Like Nashville, the soul city of what she loved. Or Pigeon Forge, the hometown of her beloved idol Dolly Parton.  
The more she thought about it, the more cliché her life sounded. Attractive girl from the country wants to cut ties from her hometown and shithead step-father and become a star, with music everyone would still be listening to 40 years later while saying, “Man, what a legend.”  
Wishful thinking.  
The first week of school was disgustingly routine, disgustingly monotonous, disgustingly shiftless. Everything was the same and the two month break she got where everything was the same but without extra stress, Trixie was just bored of it all. She needed something.  
Someone.  
Anything.  
Anyone.  
She wanted to get out of the antagonizing loop that she considered her life.  
On the first day, she was reunited with her friends, who she had bonds with beyond attractiveness. She also met the two new exchange students, which was rare for her high school who barely got one. Courtney Act, from Australia. Drop-dead gorgeous and good at singing. Katya, who’s last name she can’t remember. Distinct fashion sense, and beyond eccentric.  
On the second day, she wrote a song in class. It was awful, she hasn’t had inspiration in months.  
On the third day, her step-dad wasn’t home when she stepped off the bus. Thank the lord.  
On the fourth day, Pearl told her that her parents were gone for the weekend and that she was going to have a party. Pearl’s house had a pool AND a nice TV. But Pearl hates almost everyone except for inner-circle. Trixie gladly accepts the invitation.  
On the fifth day, Trixie walks to Katya, who’s at her locker, awkwardly searching through it for something. “Howdy, Kat.”  
That catches Katya’s attention, because of the sudden nickname when she barely knows Trixie. And it catches her attention because she hates it to the point where it’s hilarious.  
“Howdy.” Katya says in a convincing country voice, very convincing for her Russian accent.  
And Trixie giggles. And Katya smiles awkwardly.  
“Pearl’s having a little get-together. Inner circle only. Do you wanna come?” She asks, giving Katya a sweet smile that only country-girls who look like Dolly Parton wannabes can achieve. “Courtney is. It’s tomorrow, I can text you the address.”  
And god, Katya’s having a million thoughts. Like how Courtney didn’t tell her because maybe she was embarrassed of her, or how much she fucking hates parties, or how she’s considered “inner circle” at least to Trixie. “Sure. Sounds good. Uh, I’ll give you my number.” She reaches into the pocket of the cardigan she was wearing to retrieve her phone, it’s shattered on the top right corner, and she felt like she was truly owning her messiness next to Trixie. She opened up contacts and handed it to Trixie. Trixie took it, and Katya looked at her nails, which were painted a perfect white. She smiled to herself. She liked Trixie.  
Trixie punched her own number in instead, sending a text to herself, giving Katya one last smile before handing her phone back and prancing away to her bus line. Katya stared down at the text Trixie sent to herself. It had the address and some quirky emojis that Katya didn’t understand in the context of the text. She sighed, putting it back in her pocket, then went back to ransack her locker for the pack of cigarettes she basically begged the cashier at that shitty drugstore to sell her. Her name was Bianca, and she was blunt and loud and hilarious, and Katya liked her. She also liked the cigarettes she was able to snag. She walked out the school’s door, thinking about how her anxiety towards the “inner circle get-together” might cause too many commitment problems like being social usually did for her. And god, she hates parties. But she liked the way Trixie smiled at her when she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but I’ll make up for it, chapter 3 will be pretty long! Anyways, here’s a little glimpse into Trixie’s inner thoughts which I think is important. Thanks for reading!! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER BITCHES I love them


End file.
